


Comic Con Haul

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [37]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic Con, Fluff, M/M, Tony buys EVERYTHING at comic con, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Tony brings home his Comic Con haul.





	Comic Con Haul

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Oz Comic Con on Saturday and had the urge to write about Tony buying everything at Comic Con So here you go

“Should’ve expected the billionaire to come home with all the merch in the world,” Stephen said with a laugh as he helped Tony carry the last box of posters, stickers, pop figures and whatever else Tony had decided to buy on a whim at the convention.

 

Tony let out a small huff at his boyfriend. “It’s not my fault they had pride stickers.”

 

“Did you really have to buy one hundred of those ‘I have no interest in being polite or heterosexual’ stickers though? I’m sure one would have sufficed.”

 

“It would  _ not _ ,” Tony replied, placing down the box. “And before you ask, yes, it was necessary to buy all the Spider-Man posters. I’m putting them up in the kid’s room at the Compound.”

 

“And the Loki posters and necklace?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

 

“For Thor, of course,” Tony replied with a shit-eating grin. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

 

“You just want to stir up trouble, don’t you?” Stephen said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony replied innocently, pulling out a bi pride sticker that read “I’ll show you how I swing” and slapping it onto a Spider-Man poster.

 

Stephen just let out a sigh at this. “You idiot.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your  _ idiot,” Tony retaliated, then pulled something from the box with a smile. “Also I got you something.”

 

“Tony, I swear to god-” Stephen was cut off as Tony thrust a small eye of agamotto into his hands, obviously made for cosplayers. “Oh. My. God. You really are an idiot.”

 

“You love me,” Tony teased as he pulled out a pan pride pin and put it on Stephen’s robes. The sorcerer just smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> The stickers mentioned are all real stickers I bought at Oz Comic Con on Saturday!!! All my pics from that (I went in Tony cosplay) are here: https://instagram.com/thunderfire69?igshid=18ql7rxv06dhc


End file.
